


she tastes like oranges

by kiraswolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Padma and Lavender are friends and Padma invites her over to smoke, This is a modern and college au btw, weed is mentioned but it's not that deep, where Padma and Parvati are roommates obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiraswolf/pseuds/kiraswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavender and Padma get high but Padma falls asleep, so now it's Parvati who has to listen to Lavender's thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she tastes like oranges

**Author's Note:**

> there's not enough fics/au's for Parvati + Lavender so here you go x

Parvati considers herself to be a pretty tolerant person. Understanding. Patient. All the synonyms that go with it. But Padma's friend, Padma's _high_ friend, just finished asking her (for the third time in the last 5 minutes) if pigeons have feelings. _Pigeons._

“I don't know. I'm not an ornithologist.”

“What's an orni-what-ist?”

Padma's friend, Lavender, stares at her expectantly and Parvati wants to look away because this girl is beautiful. _Too beautiful_ to have the shadows of her broken heart in her eyes.

“It's the study of birds.” Parvati says.

“I love birds, especially flamingos. Don't you?” Lavender asks.

Lavender asks a lot of questions and Parvati just wants to ask one.

“I love lions.”

“Oh my god, me too!” Lavender shrieks.

Her curls bounce, dimples appear on her cheeks and her cheekbones glisten as she motions Parvati towards her.

“Look—come. I have a lion tattoo.” She smiles excitedly.

One side of Parvati's brain is telling her to stay put, to not get up, to not walk over because she _likes_ this girl and she's not supposed to.

(Padma's friends are off limits).

The other side of her brain is screaming at her to go run her hand through Lavender's hair and run her fingers over her tattoo because she likes this girl and Padma doesn't have to know.

“Do you not want to see it?” Lavender frowns slightly.

“Yes. I do.” Parvati grins as she sits down across from her on the carpet. “Where is it?”

Lavender slips off her shirt and Parvati's heart is threatening to break her ribs if it beats any harder. She feels herself flushing and Lavender doesn't notice, or pretends not to, and turns around.

There's a big tattoo of a lion's head between her shoulder blades and it's simple but pleasing. Parvati loves it. Parvati wants to touch it, but she can't bring herself to ask if it's okay for herself to.

“It's so lovely.” Parvati whispers.

Lavender looks at her from over her shoulder and reaches out for her wrist. “Come closer so that you can touch it.”

Parvati's getting all sorts of stupid butterflies in her stomach and slides closer to Lavender, who puts Parvati's hand on her back.

“Touch it, I know you want to.”

Parvati's tracing the lion with her fingers and inhaling Lavender scent. She smells like weed, oranges, and flowery fabric softener.

“I've named it Gryffindor. Brilliant name right?”

“Extremely brilliant. I would've named it Mufasa.” Parvati giggles softly.

But Lavender doesn't just giggle, Lavender lets out a loud cackle as she spins around and comes face to face with Parvati.

She takes her hands in hers and for a split second, she thinks Lavender is going to kiss her. She holds in her breath because _yes, please kiss me._

But she doesn't. Instead, “Do you have a second to talk about our lord and saviour Mufasa?”

And then she bursts out laughing and lies down on her back. Her ribs stick out slightly. Parvati just wants to touch her, to hold her. To do something. To let Lavender know that she wants her.

“Come lay down next to me. I've got so many questions. Do you think horses remember people's faces?”

Parvati can't help but chuckle. _Here we go again._

“I think they're just like us. They remember someone if they saw them enough times.”

“What about our tongues?” Lavender's glossy eyes suddenly widen. “Oh my god our tongues!”

“What about them?” Parvati asks, amused.

Lavender looks like a small child who's just discovered where her mum has hidden the cookies.

“We never stop tasting our own tongues!” Lavender covers her mouth in shock. “That's so weird.”

_“How about you taste mine for a change?”_

It slips out. The words hang in the air and Parvati wants to jump out the window because she's ruined it. Whatever her and Lavender had going, it's done. She doesn't even know if Lavender likes girls.

“I hoped you'd say that.” Lavender beams at her as she pushes herself up and puts her lips on Parvati's.

It's a peck, it's gentle and both their lips are chapped.

“I thought you wanted to see what my tongue tastes like.” Parvati teases.

Lavender sees that as an invitation to kiss her again and this time it's hungry. Hungry like if they've both been waiting for this kiss for months (even if they've only just met two hours ago).

Parvati tastes oranges on her tongue, has the smell of oranges wrapping around her brain, longing pushing itself through her ribs and Lavender's hand is reaching for hers.

Padma, lying on her bed, pretending to be asleep, is smirking. Her sister could thank her later. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
